Love, Passion, Rapture, Devotion
by Hino Rei1
Summary: In the style of Cleopatra/Caesar/Anthony; the fated romances between the Queen of Mars and both Prince Endymion and Lord Jadeite.
1. Part 1

Love, Passion, Rapture, Devotion: Part 1  
Written by: Hino Rei (shar@vertek.net)  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
I am not Naoko Takeuchi, never have been, never will be, but wishing I had her talent is always a nice thing, ne? I do not own Sailor Moon or any of these characters, and so their copyright belongs to their respective owners. Cleopatra is not copyrighted for she is a real-life human being. This story will use the concept of her relationship with both Julius Caesar and Marc Anthony. References to the 1999 TV-Mini-Series "Cleopatra" (Billy Zane, Timothy Dalton, Leonor Varela) will be made, and maybe if I can figure out how to interpret his style of writing, Shakespear's view as well. I will try to associated Japanese terminology here and there if possible, but I do not speak a word of it (thank goodness for the inet and its translators). Any words in underscores _like so_ are words in emphasis. Any words in single quotation marks 'like so' are thoughts.  
  
Oh, and yes, before I forget to mention, this (and all of the following chapters) are editted and/or rewritten and/or new additions to this story, as I was not satisfied with my original style of writing or the direction my story was leading into. Forgive me for speaking so much, and now onto part one of LPRD...  
  
Sake: Japanese Rice 'Wine'  
Ojou-sama*: Queen  
Gomen ne/Gomen Nasai: Sorry/Very Sorry  
  
*Thank you to Nurse Mina for correcting my Japanese terms!  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
A wispy lock of her long, dark hair fell onto her face. A gentle, warm breeze blew past, allowing for the lock to fall back into its place. Her loyal servents continued to fan her cool. She took another sip of her Sake before holding out her glass for a servant to refill. Warm breezes came and went. Her servants continued to fan her with palm leaves to keep her cool. Soothing sounds of the nearby river caught her ear and she closed her eyes, allowing for herself to relax. But as soon as she did so, a voice was brought to her attention and she was interrupted from her moment of peace.  
  
"Ojou-sama.." came the voice of one of her servants. Her eyes shot open. "Please, forgive me, Ojou-sama.. but, you have a visitor."  
  
"A... visitor?" she cocked an eyebrow. "And who would this, visitor, be?"  
  
The servant bowed low, "Gomen ne, but he did not give a name to identify himself with."  
  
"No need to bow. Now go, bring this visitor in."  
  
"Hai, Ojou-sama." And with that, the servant left, and soon after came in an all too familiar face.  
  
  
"Hino-sama," The visitor spoke, bowing before her. Rei's eyes darted from her surroundings to the man down on his knees before her.   
  
"Ah, the Prince of Earth. It has been a while, has it not?"  
  
Endymion, known to others as the Earth's ruler and prince, stood up. "Ah, you are right, it _has_ been a while."  
  
"And what brings you here to this planet? I thought you earthly creatures could not adjust to this sort of heat.."  
  
Endymion glanced at the servant standing beside Mars's Queen and the palm leaves she held in hand. "I see that you have not quite adjusted either." He smirked, then let his amusement drop, looking her straight in the eyes. He seemed to be looking for something, possibly seaching to see if Rei was scheming yet again.  
  
"I asked you a question, and when I address you, you are to answer. What business do you have here on Mars?"  
  
"Nothing in particular, really. Can't an old friend just drop by for a chat once in a while?"  
  
Rei let her gaze join his. "What is this.. old friend that you speak of? I do not remember you being an old friend."  
  
"Ah, once again you are right, your highness. We have had our share of.. differences. I truly must apologize for any suffering that I may have put your people through.."  
  
"Suffering? You come here onto my premises to tell me that my people are _suffering_?! Well I'll tell _you_ something, as ruler of Mars, that my people are _not_ suffering, that they are _not_ in pain, and that I have made sure of it!" By her tone of voice, you could tell she was getting quite infuruiated with this man.  
  
He cleared his throat before speaking once more. "Gomen ne,  
I did not mean it like that --"  
  
"-- then just what _did_ you mean?"  
  
"Please, Hino-sama.. forget about it."  
  
"I will NOT just forget about it!"  
  
"Then I humbly beg for your forgiveness," he said, lowering his entire body before her.  
  
"Get up this instant! What is your purpose of coming here!? Have you come to mock me? To make fun of my people? I will not, no; I REFUSE to tolerate this this type of behavior! If your intent is doing so, I suggest -- I ORDER you to leave this court at once and find a way back to your own home, so you may be free to do your mockery as you please."  
  
Endymion rose, not at all shocked with her fiery temper. He knew this would be coming. "Gomen nasai, but I came to.. to apologize, and to beg your forgiveness, for any damages that may have been done towards you and your planet. That is all I have come here to do."  
  
"Forgiven." Rei said, just wanting him to leave as soon as he could. "Show yourself out; you are not worthy of Mars's finest services and I will not allow my servants to escort you. Now go."  
  
Endymion did as he was asked; without even taking a glance back at the woman who had ordered him out. Rei herself did not even care and did not bother watching him leave. She simply closed her eyes after taking another sip of her Sake and went back to finding her peace of mind. Just as she closed her eyes though, an idea rushed into her mind. Rei was now back to doing what she did best: scheming.  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Comments, questions, suggestions?  
Email me : shar@vertek.net 


	2. Part 2

Love, Passion, Rapture, Devotion: Part 2  
Written by: Hino Rei (shar@vertek.net)  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
Disclaimer info in Part 1. Blah blah blah.  
  
Wakatta: I Understand  
Daijoubu Ka: Are You Alright?  
Hai: Yes  
Arigatou: Thank You  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Love is, above all,   
The gift of oneself  
~Anonymous  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Ah, yes... she could see it now...  
  
The sun had set already, and she was not staring up into the stars. More plots filled her head, and while she should've forgotten about the pointless meeting with the Ruler of Earth; this was what her main scheme was about..  
  
Endymion didn' seem to think that she had forgiven him; and the truth was, she hadn't. He would soon think otherwise though after what Rei intended on doing.  
  
"One of my servants could deliver him a gift, a peace offering of some sort. One of great value to him, one he could not resist, one he would want to keep to himself and never share with the world.. but what?" she questioned herself outloud. Rei was so lost in her thoughts, and one of her servants noticed.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Eh?" Rei shook out of her phase. "Hai, hai.. I'm alright, arigatou." She stood up and stretched. Today had been a long and tiring day, but it was not over yet.. She stepped down from her throne, dismissing her servants so that they may get thei rest.  
  
"Where are you headed to, Ojou-sama?" Rei turned around to see who had asked. It was only Deimos, one of her most trusting and loyal servants.  
  
"I'm headed to summon the spirits of the Great Fire.." she let her voice trail off as she replied, then went her separate way.  
  
Located in the private quarters of the Royal Martian Palace, Rei sat comfortably before the Great Fire. She observed the way the flames danced freely, staring deep into the fire for any type of advice it would be able to give. And then finally, after a long while of waiting patiently, her answer came. "Hai.." she whispered. Her plan was all falling into place, and she understood what she must do. "Wakatta.."  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
"Endymion-sama," One of his generals were calling him.  
  
Endymion looked up to find Nephrite before him. "Yes?"  
  
"One of Hino-sama's servants are here," he said, "with what seems to be a gift for you."  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow. 'Interesting,' he thought, a smirk on his face. "Send him in."  
  
Within moments, Nephrite had walked back in, followed by a few of Hino Rei's servants. In their arms was a large, rolled up rug, scarlet red in color with intricate designs in gold weaved throughout its body. "Your Highness, may we present to you this gift from the Ruler of Mars as an offering of peace. Our Ojou-sama has accepted your apology and now begs for your forgiveness." With that, the men set the rug gently onto the ground before Endymion's feet.  
  
"Please return to her a message of kindness and gratitude; you are dismissed, but feel welcome to enjoy your stay on Earth before returning home."  
  
A servant cleared his throat. "Ojou-sama has requested that we present the gift to you personally."  
  
He nodded, "Go on." The servants did as they were originally ordered to do and unrolled the rug, carefully, yet quickly. The look upon the faces in the room was one of shock. Nephrite nudged Endymion, amused with what he saw sprawled across the rug. Endymion too was quite surprised. "Well, well, well..." His breath was taken away by the beauty of the gift, and by the surprise of receiving something of such fine quality. He walked around the rug, circling it with his footsteps, a smile gradually making its way across his face. "Of all things, Hino-sama, I did not expect to receive, well... you."  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Comments, questions, suggestions?  
Email me : shar@vertek.net 


	3. Part 3

Love, Passion, Rapture, Devotion: Part 3  
Written by: Hino Rei (shar@vertek.net)  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
Disclaimer info in Part 1. Blah blah blah.  
  
Leiko: 'original' character; sister of Rei; name meaning "arrogant"  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Love is an irresistible desire to be desired irresistibly  
- Anonymous  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Rei was seated next to Endymion. He had let the slight surprisement of this 'gift' sink in; and now the two were seated in silence, not knowing what exactly to say. "What.. exactly brings you here to Earth, Hino-sama?" Endymion asked, finally breaking the silence between them.  
  
"I have come to the understanding that my father was in debt to you. Is, should I say? But as you have already known for quite some time, my father has become quite ill, and matters have been placed into my hands."  
  
"Yes, I have come to that understanding. As well as the responsibility, you have also gained the crown, am I not mistaken?"  
  
"That is not of importance." Rei shot at him. "But for the record, I have set my eyes on ruling over Mars permanently."  
  
"But what about your sister, Leiko? Is she not also a direct bloodline and heir?"  
  
"Do not speak of her. She is not important either; for all she does is ruin things for all of us, epecially for my people."  
  
Endymion tilted his head. "Why must you speak ill of your sister?"  
  
"She believes that the crown of Mars is to be placed upon her head. She believes Mars is hers. What she does not understand is that I was born into Mars, and that the throne is rightfully mine. For her, it's always Leiko this and Leiko that.."  
  
He chucked slightly, but cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Where do you intend to stay?"  
  
"I was just about to discuss those plans with you. You see, I am not loved by your people, and I am sure if you release me, they will have be killed, despite the consequences. And is it not rude to dismiss a gift given to you by royalty? I intend on staying within the confines of this palace."  
  
Endymion nodded. "You are right. We can't let you out of the palace due to safety reasons; but as you know yourself, you are now my posession, so I will be making sure you do not get past these walls."  
  
"Posession?" Rei shouted angrily. She had given herself as a gift only to get her here upon Earth; not to become something for him to own.  
  
"But you presented yourself as a gift.." He smirked. "I know of someplace where you can be kept safe,"  
  
"And where exactly would that be?" she asked. She moved in close to him. "There is no such thing as safe for a Martian walking upon the Earth's soil.." She already knew where she would be staying. She had it all planned out. He would invite her to his bed, and she would follow. He would get what she wants.. and then in time, she would get what she wanted. She moved herself back and stood up, walking from door to door until she reached the one which lead down to his personal chambers. Endymion followed her steps, taking hold of her wrist when she was in front of the bedroom's path.  
  
"There is only one place within these walls that has complete privacy, and that would be the bed upon which I sleep.." he said, not letting her get past him any further. "Now, it would not be proper for me to do this, but under these circumstances--"  
  
"-- you are not known for your prudency, or have you forgotten that?" Rei turned, leaning against the door. His face was close enough to hers that they could feel each other's soft exhales.  
  
"No, Hino-sama, I am not.." He reached down beside her waist, towards the handle, and opened the door. Still clutching her wrist, he walked his way down the hall and into his private chambers. What he could not see was the look of satisfaction upon Rei's face.  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Comments, questions, suggestions?  
Email me : shar@vertek.net 


	4. Part 4

Love, Passion, Rapture, Devotion   
Written by: Hino Rei   
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
Disclaimer info in Part 1. Blah blah blah.  
  
Nani: What?  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Love is an attempt to change a piece of a dream world into reality.  
- Anonymous  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Soft and tender kisses of heat trailed up and down her body as she lay on the royal bed belonging to none other than His  
Majesty of Earth. Her luscious lips opened slightly as she let out a sigh. Inside of herself, she was laughing wildly,  
only because her scheme was working its way to a successful stage. The heart of the Prince would belong to her, but only  
if her body belonged to him. Ha! Let some ignorant fool own her? No, she wouldn't. She would give him herself -- just  
once. Once would be just enough. If things went according to plan, then through him she would rule Mars legitimately, just as she had always dreamed and longed for. 'Mars belongs to me. It always has, and once I rule, it always will. It will be MY children heir to the throne. MY flesh and blood. I worked too hard for anyone else to steal that honor away from me.' she thought to herself.  
  
You see, while Hino-sama was already acknowledged as the Ruler of Mars, her father was still living and breathing; and there was still another heir to the throne whose blood still pumped -- Leiko. The planets all were chained together in an alliance, and Earth had emerged as the most powerful, alongside the power of it's Moon. It is because of this that Endymion had power over who ruled Mars. Rei already knew this, and was working her way to officially make the throne hers. This was not an act of greed however, it was for the good of her planet and for her people as well..  
  
Endymion's hands ran up her body and carressed her smooth skin. Slowly and gently, he removed one article of clothing  
after another off of Rei's body. He opened his mouth to speak, but she rested a finger on his lips before any words could escape. "I know what you want..." she whispered to him seductively, "I know what you are thinking..." A smirk arose onto his face. "I am in debt to you, Endymion-sama... and so, I give you this gift in order to repay you..." She brought her face close to his, her fingers running through his hair. "Mars and I, we are one," she spoke solidly. "And tonight, you shall receive all that Mars has to give you..." She pulled him towards her, enlocking their lips together in a passionate kiss, a voice in her head laughing with sucess. 'Things are going perfectly...'  
  
~*...@----^----...*~  
  
"Endymion-sama, you have visitors." Nephrite announced as Endymion settled into his seat.  
  
"Visitors. Who would these people be?" he asked.  
  
Nephrite looked at him. "Your visitor claims to be.." He clears his throat. "She claims to be the Queen of Mars."  
  
Endymion raised an eyebrow at this. This so-called Martian Queen is here to discuss some issues, while Mars's actual heir lays within his bedsheets. He chucked. "Send her in."  
  
Moments later, Leiko set foot before his presence, followed by one of her trusted servants. "Endymion-sama, it is of a great honor to be able to speak with you." She bows down.  
  
"I assume you are here to talk about the claiming of Mars."  
  
Leiko stands tall. "There is only one ruler of Mars, and that would be the woman standing in your presence."  
  
As those words were spoken, Rei set foot into the room. She let out a mischievous smile. "Hai, my dear sister. You are  
so very right. The woman standing before this Earthly King is none other than the Queen of Mars herself -- me."  
  
"Na.. Nani mo? What is SHE doing here?!" Leiko was completely shocked and outraged. "This woman has no right to call herself Queen! She has betrayed her own planet with her dirty schemes!"  
  
"Ha! I beg to differ, Leiko.." Rei smirked. "I have every right to be here."  
  
Endymion stepped into the conversation. "She is right, Leiko. We are all here to settle the Martian issues." He got up from where he was sitting, then spoke of his intentions. "After spending many agonizing hours in painful thought, I have decided upon a ruler for your planet."  
  
Leiko grinned, pleased. 'He has picked me,' she thought. 'He has spent endless hours and days, looking into what my sister has done for our planet.. looking to find out she has done nothing; while I! I have done all in my power to help out. This planet.. this planet belongs to me.'  
  
"Hino-sama," Endymion spoke.  
  
Both sisters looked up; though Rei already knew who would be chosen.  
  
Endymion turned his gaze directly at Rei. "Mars is yours. Treat it well, as I know you have already done so; and I hope this privelage you use wisely."  
  
Leiko followed his gaze to see he was not looking at her anymore. She let out an angered scream, then, grabbing her servant by the arm, stormed out of the palace. Endymion watched as the young girl left, hearing her vulgar responses to his decision as she was escorted out. He then turned towards Rei. "As Queen of Earth, you should know that your debts have still not yet been paid."  
  
"Excuse me.." Rei acted shocked. Last night should've fully paid her way out of this. She must've been wrong. "If it was not for Earth's ignorance and greed that deceived my father, I surely would not be into any debt with Earth at all! You FORCED peace between our two planets!"  
  
"I did not force anything at all, just as I did not force a thing to happen last night.." Rei turned away, slightly flustered at the thought.  
  
There was silence. Endymion walked up to her and tilted her face up. "Gomen nasai, Rei. But until you learn how to act like a Queen--"  
  
"--I AM Queen!"  
  
"-- UNTIL you learn how to act like a Queen, there will be NO ONE who treats or respects you like one!" Endymion glared  
at her, making sure she got the point. All Rei could do was nod, but she knew in the end she would succeed. She was acknowledged as the Ruler of Mars already; by her people, and by the citizens of the neighboring planets as well. She was Queen; it ran through her blood and through her heart; and nothing, not even Endymion, could rip that away from her.  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Comments, questions, suggestions?  
Email me : shar@vertek.net 


	5. Part 5

Love, Passion, Rapture, Devotion: Part 5  
Written by: Hino Rei (shar@vertek.net)  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
Disclaimer info in Part 1. Blah blah blah.  
  
Nani: What?  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
I am your slave, make me your king.  
- Leiutenant Jock Lewes to Mirren Barford, July 6th, 1941  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
The sun was setting and what a beautiful sight it was. Hues of red and orange filled the skies, and the planet of Mars seemed to glow brighter than any other celestial being of the sky. Mars was being rejuvenated, for it had gained its true ruler.  
  
Inside the Earth's palace walls, a ceremony was being held. Glasses filled with sake were being passed around as Endymion made a toast towards Rei's success. Everyone cheered. Everyone, that is, but Leiko. As everyone was caught up in the happiness and laughter, she took the chance to sneak away and head out to her troops. "Where is she going?" Rei whispered over to Endymion. "We have to stop her.."  
  
Endymion sipped his drink. "Business has already been taken care of..."  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Later that evening, the news of an attack reached them both. Rei turned all her attention to plotting out victory. "We can not risk losing this fight. We will counter attack at once. The future of my planet is at stake." She waited for Endymion's response, but there was none. She turned around only to see that he had alreaedy left the palace's interioir, out to fight against Leiko for himself. She had sent her troops to attack upon Earth, in hopes she would win, with the throne of Mars as her prize. There was nothing Rei could do but watch. She ran to the window for the view, seeing nothing blue vivid colors of orange and red; colors of passion; the colors of Mars. She closed her eyes a moment, meditating, allowing for her prayers to the ancient gods to be heard.  
  
Blood was everywhere by the time she opened her eyes and looked outwards. Men, both of Earth's troops and her Leiko's, were left slaughtered across the grounds. Fires of evil causes burned, and Rei could not ward them off. She could see Endymion standing among some of his men, surrounded by dead bodies. Through the crackling of the fires, and the last wails of the now dead men, she heard his voice loud and strong. Victory. He claimed his victory. Leiko was defeated. She searched for her body, hoping to find it laying alongside the men who had betrayed the planet, but she was nowhere to be found. But there she was, running off, with guards close behind. "You have lost, Leiko.." Rei spoke to herself. "And, I, my dear sister, have won..." She smiled, knowing that despite the great losses of lives, it was a victory after all.  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Rei pulled away after a long kiss with Endymion. A kiss in celebration of their triumph. She tended to his wounds, and he winced only slightly at the stinging pain. "Mm, quite a lovely scar this will be..." Rei said, allowing her finger to trace over it. "One of great victory, Endymion. You shall wear this with pride." He nodded quietly. "Has there been any word of Leiko's location?"  
  
"Your sister is being held captive and is now a prisoner of Earth."  
  
"She belongs to me. She is of my blood, and her betrayal was one to my planet, not yours."  
  
"No, Hino-sama," he said quietly, yet strongly. "She will be considerably useful in the future.."  
  
"She will only turn against me!" Rei shot back.  
  
"It does not matter, for she has already lost." And with that, he lost himself in silence.  
  
"You are right," Rei said softly. "Mars and Earth, we are already victorious, and that is all that matters..." Rei intended on dealing with Leiko on her own. She was the property of Mars, not of Earth. Leiko would not be a problen anymore.  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
The two lay beside each other in Rei's bed. Endymion slept soundly, his arm wrapped around the newly crowned Queen, and she seemed to be off in this dreamy state as well. But she wasn't. Once he had drifted off deep into this state of mind, she slowly crept out of bed and down to the prison cells of the palace.  
  
"Gomen ne, Hino-sama, but you are not to pay any visits to your sister." One of the guards stepped in the middle of her path. Rei pushed him aside, statying that she was the Queen of Mars, and would do as she pleased.  
  
In a dark, lonely prison cell down the corridor, Leiko stood, pacing back and forth. "Ah, my beloved sister, Leiko.." Rei said as she stepped into her cell. How I pity seeing you in here. Oh, but now I remember, I don't!" She laughed to herself. "As I recall it, you burned with a lust. A lust and greed for power. You betrayed your own Queen, and now you shall pay."  
  
"But are you not a betrayer yourself?" Leiko eyed her. "It is one thing to go against a mere member of the family," she circled around Rei. "But I know you. We are of blood, you and I, though I hate to admit such a thing. You have many schemes in that head of yours, am I not right? I may have betrayed you, but what do you think will happen once you betray the heart of the man who holds onto your power!? What will the Alliance think of you betraying Endymion, ruler of _Earth_!"  
  
"Leiko, I wish not to hear you speak of such nonsense! I will not tolerate this any longer!"  
  
"It's because it is true! You are going to betray Endymion-sama and his heart as well, just as you will betray your own planet! You're pushing yourself out as a _whore_, a dirty pathetic WHORE! Mars wants NOTHING to do with you, absolutely NOTHI--" The screams of Leiko were halted as Rei reached within her robes, pulling out a knife sharp enough to kill. She watched the blood seep out of the slit across Leiko's throat, watching the life die out from her eyes. 'Forgive me, but I had to do what needed to be done.' she thought, hoping the ancient gods would hear her reasoning. With that, she dusted herself off, and then turned to leave the prison cells. Before her, though, stood Endymion..  
  
"I have some bad news," he said. Rei already knew what was coming.  
  
@}---^--------------------  
  
Comments, questions, suggestions?  
Email me : shar@vertek.net 


End file.
